dragonsofatlantisfandomcom-20200223-history
Fortuna
Fortuna is the Roman Goddess of Luck, often offering rewards to players just because she can. Kabam uses her to offer daily rewards to entice players to play everyday, if possible. She has two raffles in the game, Fortuna's Chance and Fortuna's Vault. Each offers semi-random prizes; however, the Vault offers more valuable prizes. There are 4 ways to get a Fortuna Ticket to play Fortuna's Chance: #Buy it from the Ruby Shop #Raid Level 11 Anthropus Camps #Complete specific Quests (such as upgrading your City's Muster Point to Lv. 11). #Getting a Chance Chest from Fortuna's Chance Everyday you log in, you will receive one Fortuna's Ticket. If you visit at least 5 of the 7 days of a week, you get a Fortuna's Medaillion for the Vault instead of a Ticket. A good strategy to influence the prize you get is to close re-open the preview until you see the rewards you are trying to get. 'Fortuna's Chance' Fortuna's Chance is a random "spin" that you get once a day for logging in to Dragons of Atlantis that will give you a random item to help you on your way to dominating Dragons of Atlantis. Some of the prizes available through Fortuna's Chance include the following: *Completion Grant *Fortuna's Chance Chest *Rename Proclamation *Mass Nullifier *Charted Warp *Outpost Warp *Dark Warp Device *Dragon Hearts *Glowing Shields *Crimson Bull *Great Dragon Chest *Purple Bones *Cease Fire Treaty *Momentary Truce *Testronius Powder *Dark Testronius Powder *Forced March Drops *Trance March Drops *Blink *Hop *Skip *Jump *Leap *Bounce *Bolt *Divine Light *10k -or- 25k Gold *10k, 25k, -or- 50k Food *10k, 25k, -or- 50k Wood *10k, 25k, -or- 50k Metals *10k, 25k, -or- 50k Stone *Double Tax Day Writ *Nano Collectors for 1 Day -or- 1 Week *Harvest Nanos for 1 Day -or- 1 Week *Forest Nanos for 1 Day -or- 1 Week *Metals Nanos for 1 Day -or- 1 Week *Stone Nanos for 1 Day -or- 1 Week *Nano Canisters (Chest Item) *Curse of Locusts *Curse of Worms *Curse of Bats *Curse of Frogs *1,000 Swamp Scales* *1,000 Glacial Runes* *1,000 Fangtooth Respirators* *1,000 Volcanic Runes* *1,000 Glowing Mandrakes* *1,000 Banshee Talons* *1,000 Reaper Totems* *1,000 Titan Seedlings* * These items can all be 200 or 500 as well. On occasion, higher-value items, such as Bolts and Pack Dragons, are added to Fortuna's Chance. There are too many of these items to be documented in the short time they are available. Warning: Buying Fortuna's Tickets to Play In the next section is a chart that displays the randomization winning odds when playing Fortuna's Chance. This section is a cautionary warning against ''buying rubies ''to play Fortuna in the hopes of striking up great items. Although you may buy rubies for whatever you wish to spend them on, heed this informative warning. Fortuna's Chance & Vault are designed as randomized gambling slots. Like in a casino, the odds always favor the house. In that vein, understand that your chances of getting the more valueable items playing the Chance (such as Dragon Hearts, Crimson Bulls, Dragonfire Amulets, Glacial Runes, Leaps, Bounces, Completion Grants) are very low. You are more likely to win a Resource, Nanos, or Force March Drops. And if these are items you don't desire to own, you might end up with something to frown at even more. The essence of this Wiki warning is to drawn helpful attention to the fact that RESOURCES, NANOS, & FORCE MARCH DROPS come by a dime a dozen. It would be a waste of money to spend rubies on Tickets to win items you can get in Anthropus Camps & Wildernesses. The more sound approach is to consider (buying rubies--if so desire) to play the Vault, which contain items & arsenal harder to obtain. Allow your "free daily" plays to handle Fortuna's Chance. NOTE: This information was compiled from the views expressed in the in-game World Chat by various players. ' 'Statistics These statistics base on 823 Fortuna's Chance: Total Items: 823 (Not all items are listed below, only Speed-Ups): Skip: 0 0.00% Hop: 1 0.12% Blink: 1 0.12% Testronius Powder: 16 1.94% Bounce: 19 2.30% Leap: 17 2.06% Forced March Drops: 19 2.30% Trance March Drops: 24 2.91% Dark Testronius Powder: 17 2.06% Jump: 15 1.82% Based on 283 Fortuna's: Items: Number of times displayed % of total The Fortunefall Chest and the Scale Chest were special items on promotion at that time. 'Fortuna's Vault' Some of the prizes available through Fortuna's Vault are: *1k Pack Dragons *1k Battle Dragons *1k Frost Giants *1k Storm Drakes *Completion Grant *Ancestral Seal *Tribal Rebirth *Mass Nullifier *Outpost Warp *Dark Warp Device *Charted Warp Device *Cease Fire Treaty *Sacred Bull *Armistice Agreement *Testronius Powder *Forced March Drops *Trance March Drops *Jump *Leap *Bounce *Bolt *Divine Light *Divine Rations *Nomadic Recruits *250k Food *250k Wood *250k Metals *250k Stone *500 or 1k Fangtooth Respirators *500 or 1k Glowing Mandrakes *500 or 1k Volcanic Runes *500 Banshee Talons *Does not Drop Steel Shard and Luna Dragon Eggs anymore *Fire Chest (includes one unknown piece of armor and some items) *Ice Chest (includes one unknown piece of armor and some items) *Serpent Chest (includes one unknown piece of armor and some items) *Water Chest (includes one unknown piece of armor and some items) *Wind Chest (includes one unknown piece of armor and some items) *Stone Chest (includes one unknown piece of armor and some items) *Sometimes Scale or Armor chests are offered for special events. These are considered some of the best prizes that can be won. Fortuna1.png|The oldest picture of Fortuna Fortuna.png|Older picture of Fortuna Category:Browse Category:General Gameplay Category:NPCs Category:Mini-Game